1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of flood/water damage remediation and to a system of providing pressurized drying air to a plurality of user selectable locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flooding or otherwise unwanted release or flow of water is a common and widespread cause of potentially expensive damages to property in many locations throughout the world. Flood damage can rise from natural sources such as overflowing rivers and lakes, rising rainwaters, rapid snow melt, mudslides, storm surges, wind-driven rain, tidal action, wave action, and the like. Water damage can also occur from malfunctions or breaks in manmade water delivery and/or storage systems. For example, broken levies or dams can release free flowing water. Broken water hoses or pipes within a building can also release significant quantities of water within the structure. Failure or breakage of water pipes can occur due to many causes including but not limited to pressure of frozen pipes, mechanical stress such as from earthquakes or wind loading, age and deterioration, and failures in joints or valves in the water system.
Flooding or other undesired release or accumulation of water within structures can be particular troublesome as the flooding or otherwise undesired water release can occur when a structure is unoccupied. In addition, a flooding event frequently indicates that the affected areas remain evacuated for some period of time. Thus the undesired exposure of the structure to water can occur for an extended period of time.
A further problematic aspect of flooding and water damage is that additional secondary damage resulting from the water exposure can occur, particularly if the water is not quickly removed and any residual moisture dissipated. For example, extended presence of flood water, mud, or other released water can facilitate growth of mold and/or mildew within a structure. Once established, mold and mildew are particularly difficult to exterminate. This can result in the requirement for removing and replacing materials within the structure, including potentially structural materials, to remove the mold and mildew growth. Such secondary impacts can add significantly to the cost of restoration/remediation above any direct damages caused by the water itself.